


Captured

by dirtyxlwt



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bad Boy Louis, Based on a Tumblr Post, Coffee Shops, Cute, Falling In Love, Fluff, Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M, Meet-Cute, New York City, POV Third Person, Photographer Harry, Romantic Fluff, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 13:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4747754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtyxlwt/pseuds/dirtyxlwt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is a college drop out photographer living in New York and captures a shot of a beautiful boy infront of his favourite coffee shop</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captured

“Yes mum, I know what I'm doing trust me.” Harry spoke to his mum over the phone for the past hour disputing of his reasons of dropping out of college and spending the rest of his school funds on an apartment in the heart of New York City and an overly priced camera his mother would say. What Harry knew his mother didn't understand was that with photography it was an investment and created money. He could make a living off of it other than college, a ‘money sucking rip off’. He also tried to explain how nice his apartment was and worth every penny. Of course he lied a slight bit about the price but only to ease his mother down a little. And he also added on how he got a job at a local bakery just a few blocks down the street so until his photography got successful he had a way to still get money. She still wasn't happy with his decision but there was nothing she could really do with being in separate countries. (Which Harry would say he's quite thankful for.)

 

Once they had said their good byes to each other Harry had sat up pulling the white sheets off his body and stretching out his limbs as he hopped off his bed. Staring outside into the many cars lined up in the lanes and the dozens of people pushing through each other to get their morning coffee’s and work. Harry decided to go out on an adventure and explore the city on his first day off. He's been living here for just over two weeks now and hadn't have a single day off since the second day he moved in. He's only seen the very few attractions that he regularly passed by on his way to the bakery. But today he really wanted to explore and also try out his new camera.

After Harry had gotten dressed and freshened up he packed up his camera into his beaten up brown leather shoulder bag along with an energy bar in case he got a little hungry.

 

Once the cool air hit Harry’s skin, shivers crawled up his arms and spine causing him to cringe up. His loose brown curls flying in every direction and distracting him from seeing what's in front of him, Harry pulled a scrunchie out from his jacket pocket and pulled his curls up onto his head and wrapped the scrunchie around the locks of hair and patted it into spot. Stepping out from the apartment entrance stairs he looked both ways of the side walk and decided to start his journey off at the subway.

 

He followed the subway sign and walked down the the stairs escaping the wind but not the loud noises. Perhaps it was noisier down there than above ground. A musician sat against the concrete wall and played his guitar. Harry decided this would be a good first shot, he pulled out his camera and snapped a shot of the man and gave him a sincere smile before turning around catching a train.

 

Harry sat on the subway trains dirty seats cluttered with people in suites. He was yet too busy admiring his first shot that he had taken moments ago. He had decided to hop off at some spot that ended up being Central Park. Harry took a few more photos of the landscape and people strolling through the park. He began to walk down a quieter street that was filled with small low key shops and a few café’s. One specific café caught his eye out of all of them though. Harry’s all time favourite photographer taken a shot of the café he stood right in front of. Café Dejondo. For some reason Harry's heart picked up speed in excitement. He had to attempt to get a good shot just like his.

 

After Harry taken not one, but several pictures he let loose of his camera that hung around his neck and stared at the sign taking in every detail. This moment meant a lot to him. Unlike others that would snap a picture and keep walking, Harry wanted to remember this. Harry tended to make big deals out of a lot of little things but to him, he didn't see a reason to not be excited.

 

Just as Harry looked down and into the restaurant from across the street a boy leaned against the brick wall, a cigarette dangled from his fingertips. And there's something so captivating and striking about him that before Harry could think of it, the shutter of his camera is going off and the boy looks up from the sound and at that moment Harry wishes he could melt into the side walk but he's glad he didn't.

 

Later that night he finds himself curled into that same boy – a boy called Louis. A quilt bunched around their entangled legs staying up all night talking about everything, from their hopes and dreams to their favourite pizza topping. Until the morning light comes shining softly through Harry's window and Harry doesn't even know what he'd been looking for but he thinks he's maybe found it. And from the moment he first saw him, Harry swore he falls in love with him again and again with every moment they spend together.

 

 

 


End file.
